


Early Morning

by shirasade



Series: Musings [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-07
Updated: 2002-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howie reflects about AJ and their relationship - extreme sweetness ahead, you‘ve been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm battling writer's block, so you can see that as an attempt to break it... Written directly into Mandy's LJ - because she‘s injured her foot and needed cheering up.
> 
> *Really* short ficlet/vignette thingie, written while listening to "Remembering Chet" by John Barry, an instrumental from the Playing by Heart soundtrack... Mushy mushy mushy sweetness! *g*

I'm still in love with you, even after all these years. You still take my breath away every time I look into your eyes. There are people that say that love gets stale after a while, that growing apart is normal - but those people have obviously not found what we have.

You're so adorable when you're asleep - it's the only time you're still. During the day you're this incredible mass of energy on legs, always giving everything you have. I love that about you - but then I love everything about you, all the good things and the bad things, too.  
And there was a lot of heartache and pain that came from those bad things. But we made it through, slightly bruised and battered but also a lot stronger and more secure in our love together. You didn't feel the need to prove yourself anymore, you had found yourself, the self you had been fighting to accept for such a long time. The self that loves me.

And wow, do you love me! I've stopped doubting you, stopped thinking that it might just be convenience and lust from your side. I don't know if you realize that for a long time I feared that - mainly because you never acted any different in public, even after the most amazing night of love making. I thought that meant that it hadn't touched you the way it had touched me, that it meant you didn't love me the way I did.

Now I know better.

You're a lot more private than I am in that respect. When I'm happy I want to tell everyone - or at least those people that I love. You, on the other hand, want to keep it to yourself, treasure it and keep the magic alive that way.

But how was I supposed to know that? You were always the outgoing one, the crazy one, the rebel, while I was the quiet, responsible one, the mediator, the level headed business man.  
It took us a long time - more than 6 years in fact - to finally understand each other. And I'm still in love with you, the way I was when you were only 16 and we were sharing rooms in mediocre German hotels.

We're still sharing rooms - in my condo, in your house, on the bus, in whatever five star hotel we stay, so that whenever I wake up I can watch you sleeping.

And of course I can wake you up by licking a wet path from your navel (how I love that 69 tattoo - and that position...), around your nipples, biting them gently to feel you stir and moan softly at my touch, up to your neck, your ear lobes. I trace your jaw and kiss your fluttering eye lids before licking your half opened lips, knowing that this will wake you up.

You open your beautiful brown eyes, so open and vulnerable at this moment, and smile, whispering: "Love you, D..." Then you pull me closer, wrapping your legs around me, securing me tightly to you, although you know that I don't want to be anywhere else.  
Your erection presses hard against mine and I feel my breath catch in my throat. "Love you, too, Alex..." I manage and feel you tighten your arms around my shoulders in response.

Then we finally kiss - our ritual morning kiss that always turns into something more. And once again I remember why I stopped sleeping late, something I'd never have thought I'd do for anyone.

I don't mind being up early because that way we can start yet another day of our lives together.


End file.
